Naruto Mercer
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Naruto neglected by his family leaves one night and meets Alex Mercer. Alex makes Naruto his surgate brother and trains and gives him his strand of the virus and becomes his teacher. Let's see what happens next. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Alex

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alex**

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his newborn daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the savior of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

_Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours._

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

With that he went back to practice his tree climbing hoping that it would impress his father and mother. Since he was so busy training he failed to notice that he was being watched, a few yards away from where the young blond was at, a rather unique man who seemed to be in his early to mid twenties that seemed to be studying him. His head was covered up by a grey hood but if you got close enough you could see that he had hazel eyes and black curly hair, he was wearing a white under a grey hoodie and on top of that a leather jacket with a red design on the back. He was Alex Mercer, he had studied the blonde since he first saw him he had a sense of familiarity.

The kid reminded him of himself and his past, Alex was forced to grow up fast for Dana and his own sake, while this kid was also forced to grow up fast himself. His own parents ignored him in favor of his sister and neglected him, the kid didn't have it as bad as him when he was still human but what is worse is getting beaten by a person who is supposed to love you or being forgotten by the people who are supposed to remember you. They might not have hit him but he had a feeling that the kid would leave the village soon enough.

The more he watched the kid the more interested in him he became he couldn't help but be reminded of himself . So for the rest of the morning Alex watched how Naruto kept on training to get the tree climbing exercise down. It was around two in the afternoon when the blond could finally stay on the tree for a sufficient amount of time, now it was time to go and show his parents what he could do. This was sure to impress them to a certain extent that they would have to train him now. The black light being followed the boy to see the reaction of his father and mother when they saw what he could do now.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had began to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Alex was speechless from his hiding spot, how could parent be so cruel to their children, then again maybe it was time to put his plan into action. He vanished into the shadows to wait for the right moment to strike.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

With Hitomi

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and to her surprised it was unlocked. Turning the knob she pushed the door opening the room and walked in.

Her small violet eyes widen at the sight. The room was empty, empty of life, the walls were white with no posters or pictures like the ones she has in her room. The bed was well made; in fact the only thing she could see in the room was the bed, a dresser, a desk, and the closet in the corner of the room. Also her brother was nowhere to be found.

She was about to call her parents when she saw a white envelope on the desk. Maybe, that would say were her brother went. She made her way to the desk and grabbed the letter, opening if she pulled out the folded piece of paper. When she began to read the only thing she could say was nothing instead she let out a loud scream.

With Minato and Kushina

When Kushina closed her eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep, she was forced awake when she felt the alarm seals in the compound go off. Both she and Minato bolted out of their bed and ran to see what it was, the seals went off in Naruto's room, before they could do anything, an ear splitting scream came from inside the house. Running back inside Kushina went to find her daughter whom she was sure had been the one who scream, closely behind her. When they arrived they saw Hitomi's room empty, but heard sobbing coming from another room, closing in they saw the door to Naruto's room opened with the light on.

Kushina went inside and was stunned at how bare it was in there, there were only the white walls, the floor was clean, but it was devoid of life, something that shouldn't be for seen in a five year old room. She saw Hitomi on the floor crying while gripping what seemed to be a note, instantly she felt a horrible sense of dread. Slowly she approached her daughter and kneeled next to her bringing her into her embrace.

"Hitomi, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Onii-chan, I came to say sorry, but he's not here, he's…gone," Hitomi told her mother as she cried even harder. At this moment Minato and the others arrived and were speechless at the sight of the lifeless room.

"Kushina," he spoke.

Kushina didn't answer him, instead she took the paper that Hitomi was clutching and began to read it out loud.

_Today I finally understood how you all feel about me; I'm nothing but a burden to all of you so I took the decision to leave. Now you can be the family you wanted to be, without someone to burden you. And be nothing but a annoyance in your life, goodbye Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Namikaze hope you enjoy the rest of your life with your favorite daughter._

_-Naruto_

The note was short, but it still explained how he felt; now the Hokage and his family had lost their only son because of their discrimination.

Earlier that night with Naruto

Naruto sat on his bed tears streaming down his face; he still couldn't believe what his father had done to him. Sure he went and took a scroll to learn from however, that was no reason to hit him that hard, all this came to hit with a simple answer, all his parents cared for was Hitomi. Yeah that was right they hated him because of that Kyuubi brat Hitomi, this wasn't his family no, these people hated him. Standing up from his bed he took the decision to leave this godforsaken place, he would travel around the world and he would become the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

Going to this small closet he opened the door and pulled out a small backpack which he tossed onto the bed. The next thing he did was pull out a small scroll from under his bed, Naruto opened the scroll and began to draw some characters onto it creating a sealing scroll. Smiling with his work, the small blond began to take out the few clothes that he own which weren't much since his parent quit buying him things at the age of four. Since then he began doing chores for the one person who cared for him, it was thanks to her that he managed to get some clothes that would fit him. Now that he thought about it he might as well leave her a letter explaining what happened and why he was leaving.

As he placed the last item of clothing on top of the scroll he made a single hand sign and with a 'fuin' he sealed everything into the scroll. He really had to thank Itachi one day for teaching him basic sealing. Making sure that there was no one out of there room he walked over to his room's window and placed seals on the alarm seals that would slow down the activation letting them know that he left, he opened it, taking one last glance at the room tears swell up in his eyes again, then he jumped down and began running toward the gate. He knew that the security seals around the house would soon turn on and he had to get away before that happens.

The blond made it to the streets of the village without setting off any alarms, tears were streaming down his face by now, but there was no turning back now. Going left, he ran down the streets he needed to find a way out of the village soon, if he was found out he would be grounded even worse. Turning a corner without looking ahead was a mistake as he ended up crashing into someone, looking up he saw a person that he had never seen.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Judging from that bag you have their kid I'd say that you are going on a trip or running away. My money is on the larder," the man said.

Naruto instantly became alert and was worried he would take him back to the Hokage's house until he heard. "Relax kid I'm not going to tell on you in fact how would you like to come with me I'm a traveler of sorts just looking seeing where to go then I saw and you reminded me of myself not just through the parents but also in how you act. I could train you teach you everything I know in how to fight and jutsu all you got to do is agree to come with me."

Naruto thought it over he would be able to leave, he would have a teacher, someone that cared about him, and possibly become a ninja somewhere else possibly Kiri or Kumo Iwa was out of the question they would kill him on sight and celebrate about it. Naruto though it over and said, "alright I accept, names Naruto what's yours."

"Alex, Alex Mercer," the two then left heading towards the border to leave Konoha and then the border. By the time the seals to let his parents know that he left went off, the two were already half across fire country. And the beginning of Naruto's new life.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's Rebirth

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's Rebirth**

It had been several weeks since Naruto left the leaf village with Alex and hasn't regretted it since. Naruto and Alex were talking as they walked down the road to water country, Naruto had already started to see him as a older brother figure. He had already done more for him then his former family had ever done for him in his life. When Alex told him that he was impressed with him being able to do tree walking he felt happy for gaining acknowledgment of that he had even shown him a fire and earth jutsu that would be useful after he showed him how to tap into the different kinds of chakra for the jutsu required and hand signs needed.

Alex liked having Naruto around he was very smart for his age like he was and very wild, ever since Dana went into the coma a while back he hasn't been feeling like him old self but since when was he his old self the original Alex Mercer was long gone but he wouldn't let that stop him. Naruto was special there was no doubt about that, the more he saw him the happier he felt, it was like the missing part of family member was just found and discovered.

Right now the two had a brother relationship while Naruto was thinking he had something else on his mind concerning the blonde that would ultimately affect him in every way possible from his past life to the life he currently leads right now with him.

Naruto and Alex were setting up camp for the night, Alex might not have admitted it that he didn't need it because of his …condition, but Naruto did he was kinda grateful actually that the kid was going to bed it would give him time to think about what was on his mind.

As Naruto layed down on the ground looking up at the stars his mind wandered to the few that did matter to him back in Konoha that village could burn in hell or all he cared but not those people that cared for him. He did manage to find some people that cared for him mainly from the Uchiha clan and also two owners of a Ramen stand, and a little girl. The little girl's name was Satsuki Uchiha and quickly became the most important person in his life, her mother accepted him with open arms and treated him as her own, her brother who was one opened minded of him and taught him the basics of sealing. Though two members of that family didn't treat him right at all and didn't seem to like him at all they were her father and her brother who treated him with scorn and hatred, but he didn't care.

Satsuki was the complete opposite of her brother who Naruto thought was stuck up and arrogant, Satsuki was kind, gentle, loving and thoughtful to everyone. After that crash they just talked and talked until they were at Satsuki's house.

However for the few that showed him acceptance he still felt hollow it wasn't enough for him, he didn't belong here he thought time and time again.

Right now he was dreaming about his friend Satsuki and how the two first met

**Dream**

_Naruto was currently trying to find a shelter, normally Naruto wouldn't have to find a place to sleep in but his parents had locked him out of the house._

_He hated them with a passion but he could do nothing to them. The most he could hope for was that he would one day soon reach Chunin rank and leave the damned house. He hated that he had to live on the street during these days where they go off and party completely forgetting about him. He would sometimes go to a hotel but they would usually kick him out without his father or mother with him and they would just laugh straight in his face if he told them he was the son of the Yondaime. Although he would usually considered going to the old man's retirement home, Naruto pushed that thought aside. It would take half a day of walking to get there and even then he would have to have some idea of where it was._

_Damn IT! He kicked a small stone flat on its back before walking away._

_As he continued to walk down the street with a scowl on his face, Naruto accidently bumped into a girl just about his age. With long black hair that went down her back with coal black eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with a pair of blue sandals. When he looked back up at her she felt familiar to him for some reason until he saw the fan recognizing her as a member of the Uchiha clan._

"_Sorry," he apologized._

"_It's okay," the girl answered before raising a hand, "I'm Satuski."_

Ever since then things were better in some aspects of his life and others were just plain terrible even with them in his life. There were times Naruto even considered suicide at times over living with his parents and sister. The dream then changed again this time going to a certain promise that he made with her.

_Naruto and Satsuki were playing near the lake by the Uchiha compound skipping stones over the water and telling each other stories and jokes to pass the time. It was late at night and his family had gone out to another party and locked the house leaving him outside again. He then decided to go to Satsuki's house and see if she was awake, when he got there he saw that her lamp was turned on and that she was in her night clothes. After the two kids talked for a bit the two then decided to go to the lake. And that is how they got here, the two were now looking up at the stars enjoying the view as the stars shinned down on them._

_Naruto and Satsuki looked back at each other and smiled true smile, Satsuki enjoyed his company and had a crush on him not that she would ever admit it to his face or anything like that but she did like him allot. Naruto his feelings were much more powerful much more stronger then a crush, he cared for her deeply. "Satsuki you mean allot to me, more then anyone in this whole village, and I really like you do you um like me to," Naruto said with a blush on his face, which caused Satsuki to blush at least five shades of red. She then looked at him and stuttered, "you really mean it," Naruto nodded and then to his surprise she kissed him right on the check and said, "I really like you to Naruto,"_

"_Satsuki when we get older let's get married,"_

_Satsuki looked at him with a blush on her face and said, "you promise?"_

_He then held out his pinky and wrapped her pinky around and said, "I promise," he then kissed her cheeck to symbolize their agreement to a pact that would one day play a prt in both of their lives._

Naruto's eyes opened and then remembered his dream, he made that promise about a month ago before he left the village. He made a silent vow to himself that one day he would return. For her, he wasn't going to stay in that hellhole, but he would see her again. Even if he had to kill the Yondaime and anyone else that got in his way.

"Kid I've done some thinking and how would you like to have my bloodline you would get some useful powers and you would become my little brother in a sense," he turned around and stared at Alex with wide eyes, Alex was looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Powers such as?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. Well, I could shape shift, form claws, a shield, that sort of thing. Obviously, I also got faster and stronger. Oh yeah, I have unlimited stamina too, though that might be from my being dead." Which caused Naruto's eyes to widen and Alex to silently cursed himself or letting that slip.

"Wait, your dead!"

"Yes I'm dead now I'm going to tell you how I died okay," he said and then Alex started to pace as if to release some sort of stress that had come over him.

"Alright, I suppose that it all started with my job. You see I was once a scientist employed at a company called Gentek." Seeing Naruto's confusion, he quickly added, "It doesn't exist here it's outside the mist, so I'd be surprised if you had heard of it. Anyway, I worked with some other scientists on a special project. We were designing a virus for a certain branch of the military: the Blackwatch."

"What did they want it for?" Asked Naruto.

"They wanted to make their soldiers stronger and better and also to kill people of a certain race to kill the enemy. The only problem was that we weren't having any luck; we kept failing all of our tests nothing new came into the results. Finally, I guess that Blackwatch decided that our projects costed them too much money with not enough results. But they couldn't have us telling anyone what we had done for them. So they started killing off all the researchers and scientists associated with the project left and right. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your viewpoint, I caught on to what they were doing and tried to run away without them knowing. In the process, I swiped a sample of the virus before I went, thinking I might use it to try and bargain with them."

"You just ran?" Naruto asked incredulously, "where the hell did you go?"

"I didn't manage get very far." Alex said dryly, "they caught me just outside of a Penn station-that's another place that's not around here but outside of the mist, in case you're wondering. I immediately learned that they weren't going to bother making a deal. They just shot and killed me on sight."

Naruto paled, "they killed you?" He asked nervously.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. You will remember that I had stolen a sample of the virus, right? Well, when they shot me-"

"What does that mean, 'they shot you'?" Interrupted Naruto.

"Don't interrupt! I'll tell you some other time. Anyway, when I died, the vial with the virus broke and splattered everywhere. Then, for some unknown reasons, the virus entered my dead body and broke it down, having absorbed the DNA of my corpse, and it rebuilt itself...as me."

Naruto interrupted him before he said anything else, "wait, the virus became you? How does that work? _Why_ did it work? I thought the experiment kept failing."

"Well, the problem we always had with the virus was it would give the infected great strength, speed and all that other good stuff. But they would have no reason or sanity. They were just monsters that indiscriminately killed anything that got near. In my case, however, I still maintained my mind, while gaining other powers. As for why...I don't know. Maybe I happened to swipe the one strain that was good. Maybe it entered my body before being exposed to anything else. Hell, maybe it was just because I was dead. Who knows?"

Most importantly, whenever I killed someone, I would absorb them completely, converting their body into biomass to heal myself, as well as gain strength."

Naruto looked sickened, "You killed people?" He asked, horrified, "And you ATE them? Are you sure you're sane?"

"Oh, shut up. I had to do what was needed to survive!" Alex snapped, "Did you think the Blackwatch was just going to sit back and let a new, uncontrollable bio-weapon be created in front of them? Hell no! Since the day I first woke up as myself, they were trying to end my existence. And that wasn't the worst of it!" He continued. He'd gotten to his feet and begun pacing before his audience of two, his speech becoming more animated, "When the vial with the virus shattered, it didn't just enter me! It spread to the dozens of people nearby, and then to the rest of the city. So, not only was there an army of people who are like the ANBU of the military on one side, there was also a horde of bloodthirsty monsters on the other. I was stuck in the middle of it all, just one man with deadly powers and no memories of how he got them. I had to find out a lot the stuff I told you later." He stopped, panting slightly, "Quick, ask me a question so I don't make myself dizzy from this pacing."

"How did you find out what happened if you had no memories?" Naruto asked, having become so entranced by Alex's story he'd forgotten his earlier disgust.

"Well..." Said Alex, glad to change the subject away from the 'Plague Wars', as he called them, "When I consumed someone..."

Naruto grimaced at that and said, "consumed, that's another one of your power's isn't it, you ate them didn't you?"

"Oh, get over it will you, anyway, when I consumed someone, not only would I heal, but I would also gain their DNA."

Having absorbed all this, Naruto sat silently, his face dark, "That still doesn't change the fact that you ate people," he said mutinously.

"Will you stop going on about that!" Alex roared, losing his temper, "yes, I did eat people, because it's part of what I am! Sure, over the years, I've refined myself to the point where it's not absolutely vital, but I still have to feed; and eventually, so will you."

Naruto paled, "What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Look if you accept this deal you will have to do it to too get stronger like I did, but remember what I said earlier, I've refined my powers so that you won't have to kill to survive. You still need to eat a lot, but it's an improvement."

Naruto thought it over and agreed to it Alex shifted his arms into a claw form with long razor sharp blades with four fingers instead of the average five fingers and said, "brace yourself kid because this is going to hurt like a bitch." He then stabbed Naruto with his claws and injected the virus into Naruto causing him to scream out in pain from the virus and being stabbed from the claws.

**With Minato**

Minato was currently in his office doing paperwork with a glum expression on his face, every day since Naruto left he had done this when the seals turned on and he read the note he realized just far things were bad for Naruto he had Naruto and how far he had fallen, when he sent the Anbu to go find Naruto around the village in hope of finding him, when they returned with nothing his hope turned into dread and self anger.

After that he sent letters to all of the Leaf's allies asking for help in searching for Naruto and sent Jiraiya out in hopes of finding him.

"Naruto where are you?" he asked out loud.

Minato turned to the only picture that he had of the entire family. In it he was holding his wife, while they each had a hand on one of her shoulders. Naruto was off to the side with a sad look on his face as he looked away. That picture reminded of his mistakes that he had made with his family.

He didn't hate Naruto; no in fact he loved his son as much as he loves his daughter. Just that when he found out that Naruto was learning how to use his chakra on his own it made him angry that he would do something so dangerous. He had wanted for him to learn at the academy. Yet he knew that most clans taught their children outside of the academy. No that wasn't an excuse for what he had done, he remembered why he did what he did. It was all because of that prophecy that the toads had made, and he believed that it was about his daughter. It then that he began her training and pushed his son to the side, all he could hope for was for Naruto to forgive him one day.

He looked at the photo only to see something that shouldn't happen, happen, the glass over the photo cracked by some unseen force over Naruto's face. That itself was an ominous sign, It worried him greatly, it meant that his child was alive and that didn't know everything but he knew that something had just changed drastically in his son whether it was a physical, mental, or if he was in danger he didn't know what this meant but he had a feeling that his son had just made a decision that has completely changed his life.

**With Kushina**

Kushina at the moment sat on the couch in the living room looking at the only picture that had her entire family together. It was the same picture that her husband had in his office. She still couldn't believe what they had done. How could she have pushed one child away in favor of the other, her grandmother had taught her better than that. Oh, what would Mito say to her if she were alive this day?

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked herself.

She shook her head as she glanced up at the clock. It was almost time for Minato to come home from work, not only that but, she had to go and pick her daughter from her friend's house. Hitomi was the most affected by Naruto's sudden disappearance that had it not been for her friends then she would have fallen into a deeper depression. Now that she thought about it, no one asked about where Naruto was expect Mikoto, Satsuki, and Itachi, when no else asked she wondered if he had any other friends other then them.

The photo to her surprise then cracked just like Minato's photo, the same thoughts that Minato had were running in her head and right now she was wondering what had happened to her son.

Kushina took one last look at the family picture before she was to leave. But, it was at this moment that something happened. The glass on the picture frame cracked across Naruto's face cracked just like Minato's photo, the same thoughts that Minato had were running in her head and right now she was wondering what had happened to her son.

"What is this feeling?" she asked. "Naruto please be alright, please,"

"Kushina!" Minato called for her.

**With Hitomi**

Hitomi was currently having tea along with her friends who were all chatting happily. Next to her sat the only other person whose family had blond hair, Ino Yamanaka. On her other side sat her timid friend, a girl with pretty indigo hair color and lavender eyes, Hinata Hyuga. As of now all three of them were the heiresses to their perspective clans. Well she hadn't been the heiress to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan until after the sudden disappearance of her brother who was in her mind still the true heir to her clan.

"So Hitomi, do you know why your father pushed the graduation age back?" Ino asked as she lifted her tea cup to her lips.

"He said that too many genins were dying on missions at a young age since they weren't well trained so that's why he pushed it back," Hitomi responded, "not only that but he's saying that he's changing the entire curriculum for the next year and for the new generation,"

"Really?" Hinata asked wonder in her head and voice.

"Yes, we start training at age eight we graduate at age sixteen," Hitomi said, "that way we have eight years to prepare for the real world."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said a new voice from behind.

The heads of the three girls turned to see three people walking towards them. One of them looked like an older version of Hinata, with her long indigo hair and bright lavender eyes, along with the woman was a five year old girl with brown hair and white pupil less eyes.

"mom, Hanabi," Hinata called out.

Next to Hinata's mother and sister stood a platinum blonde woman with the same blue eyes, and her hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Hi mom," Ino called out at the sight of her mother.

"Akira, Setomi," Hitomi greeted with a slight bow.

"How are you Hitomi dear?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Hitomi responded.

"That's good," Setomi said.

Hitomi smiled as she reached for her cup of tea but when her finger touched it the brim of it, the cup cracked before it shattered completely. A pain swelled up in her chest at the same time.

"Big brother," Hitomi said before she fainted on the spot, the last thing she heard were people calling out her name as she passed out.

**Satsuki**

Satsuki was currently staring at a photo of her and Naruto together by the lake smiling and holding hands the photo was taken by her mother Mikoto in the Uchiha household. Ever since Naruto disappeared her mother had seemed to be more of a sister figure then a mother. Itachi had also taken it somewhat hard though you had to pay real close attention in order to notice it really. She had remembered the promise they made that night and wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

"Still thinking about that stupid idiot," a arrogant voice said which she knew was Sasuke she immediately turned around with fire in her eyes and punched Sasuke right in the jaw knocking him down. She glared t him and yelled, "don't you dare call Naruto and idiot you stupid basterd!" she would have continued had she not heard a crack of glass breaking. She turned to the photo and saw Naruto's face where the photo was covered with a crack.

She was worried very much for her best friend and possibly the most important person in her life. She almost started to break down and cry, however she refused to cry in front of her brother she sent a death glare his way which caused him to run away. After he was gone she shut the door and locked it so no one could come in. he then started to cry for him praying and hoping he was safe and happy.

**Later**

Kushina sat next to her daughter's bed watching her rest. Minato stood next to her his hand on her shoulder, at the moment the two were worried for her and Naruto. Naruto, their moods immediately fell after the name crossed their minds. They had failed him so much

One thing that they were sure of was that Naruto would be coming back but, what would he bring with him.

**Naruto**

Alex then let go of Naruto causing him to fall and hit the ground. Naruto's body was convulsing after a couple minutes his body calmed down he managed to get into a kneeling position. Naruto was panting heavily after virus went into his system, Alex wasn't kidding when he said that it would be very painful first getting stabbed and then injected with the virus into his system. "Kid you may want to take a look in the river save you the experience later."

Naruto ran to the river and saw his reflection in it his eyes widened at his new appearance, his skin was pale nowhere near as pale as Alex's but like a person who stayed inside to much, his eyes were also different colors as well his right eye was a dark brown while his left eye was a crystal light blue in color, his hair had also gotten several shades darker making it a very dark shade of blonde hair. Naruto couldn't help it but laugh, he laughed out a laugh of joy, he lost what made him look so much like Minato, the hair the eye color. This was a major improvement in his opinion he didn't want to look anything like the man.

Alex could tell that he liked the change in appearance and he wasn't going to lie he did as well. He saw himself in the kid, his now turned little bother came over to him and said, "well what do you think," he said it as if he was wearing a new set of clothes.

Alex chucked and said, "looks good kid but now we got to do phase two of it," Naruto looked at him curiously while he had a smirk on his face and said, "we got to start training your powers."

* * *

Now People Review or a hunter will get you while you sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Kiri

Sorry for the long wait people but i had a major writer's block for what to do next for this chapter so i decided to have another Namikaze bit in it (i'm disappointed in myself for that.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training and Kiri**

"Training?" Naruto said happily, when Naruto first saw the claws he thought it was awesome and couldn't wait to do something like that he wondered if there were any other forms other than that one.

"Yes, you just got you powers and can't do much with them at the moment aside from the passive stuff like advanced healing, enhanced strength and speed, and are somewhat invulnerable. You are immune to all poisons, and the virus will improve your body. Now any questions?"

Naruto then asked a question that had bugged him for awhile now since Alex had first told him he was technically dead. "Yeah, how can you use chakra when you told me you are technically dead?"

Alex then blinked and thought it over for a minute and said, "probably because back when I was alive the chakra just built up as time passed since it's like a form of energy and since energy can't be destroyed it simply was probably stored up. When I died the chakra must have stayed in my body but didn't circulate anymore like a person who just suffered from a stroke and can't move a certain part of their body. When I consumed my first ninja I felt something flowing inside of me that I never noticed before, after I went through the memories of said ninja and realized it was chakra. However I didn't get off unscathed, you see all the stored chakra inside of me was pretty much like a beacon drawing all the sensors and ninja's straight to me like moths to a flame."

"Well I ran trying to hide myself to see what I can do, wasn't easy and they kept finding me. It was so damn annoying at times, just drinking a beer trying to get comfortable and then next thing you know ninja's pop into the room and try to take you back to their village. It's VERY annoying when you just want a nice relaxation. Anyway after I consumed a couple more ninja I learned about the chakra control exercises. I did those chakra exercises and I swear to god the first time I did the tree walking exercise I flew right of it and hit another head first. After that I was pretty much safe and able to hide myself again like I could before. Now was that your only question?"

Naruto nodded and said, "yeah that pretty much answers all of my questions at the moment, but later on I want to hear what the rest of the outside world is like. Got it."

"Okay, now on with training, first we are going to get you some weights," Alex said as he walked away from Naruto and made his way into the forest.

'_Weights really is that all he got's for training, if it is I'm severally dissap- WHAT THE HELL!' _Naruto thought as a tree came flying at him. Naruto quickly pulled up his arms and grabbed the tree before it could hit him. Naruto grabbed it and his feet skidded until he fell on his back, he was still surprisingly holding the tree up despite the intense weight and wondered if it was one of the passive abilities of the virus that Alex mentioned.

"Well not bad runt it was pretty decent sized tree, not the biggest I could find, but also not the smallest I could find," a voice said. Naruto turned his head and he saw Alex was looking down at him smirking.

"So I take it this is one of the passive abilities you talked about," Naruto stated.

"Yup, now get to lifting, do as many bench presses as you can before you arm's give out on you," Alex commanded.

Naruto sighed as he started lifting the tree, although he did get the feeling that Alex was amused by his torture.

**Namikaze House**

Minato and Kushina were in the living room talking and wondering what the feeling was, Kushina had been crying and murmured 'my baby' as she cried on Minato's shoulder. They stopped however when they saw Jiraiya with an expression that the hardly saw on his face. It was a expression of seriousness on his face which meant that he discovered something big. "Sensei what are you doing here, did you find Naruto?"

"No I didn't, but I came here because of another matter," Jiraiya said.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

"Tell me have you heard of Alex Mercer?" Minato and Kushina had wide eyes and looked at him they shook their heads to show that they didn't know him at all.

"Well this guy is becoming one o the most hunted down people in the nations, from what I've gathered from my informants Iwa, Kumo, Kuso, and Sound are after him. He possesses an unknown bloodline that allows him to mold his limbs into other forms like claws. That's not all, you remember the burst of chakra that was comparable to a bijou's in the amount of chakra levels?"

The two elder Namikaze nodded remembering the feeling, they had thought that it was a bijou's since it was comparable to the one tails in the amount of chakra that it had, but it gave of a dark feeling that screamed power. "All that chakra, it was** all** Alex Mercer's."

"What how can a normal person have that much Chakra and not explode a person's chakra coils can only handle so much or else they will explode, is he a jinchuriki?" Minato asked.

"No he's not Jinchuriki, all of them are safe and in their respective nations and that's not all I did a little more and asked them to do a background check to see if they could find anything on his past no matter how small it is."

"What did you find," a curious Kushina asked.

"Nothing, it's like he just came out of thin air, I couldn't find anything on him at all." Jiraiya then pulled out a small book out of his pocket that Kushina realized was the newest edition of the bingo book. Jiraiya was flipping through the pages but stopped when he found a page and turned it around and showed them that it was the page with Alex Mercer on it.

_Name: Alex Mercer_

_Village: Unknown_

_Title: None_

_Class: A Rank_

_Description: brown hair, electric blue eyes. Wears a grey hoodie under a black and red jacket, Wears blue jeans as well as sneakers._

_Kekkei Genkai: Unknown Name_

_Description: Able to shape shift his hands into sharp claws and possibly other forms. _

_Affinity: Unkown_

_Ninjutsu: Unknown_

_Genjutsu: Unknown_

_Taijutsu: A Rank_

_Recommendation: Do not engage unless overwhelming numbers of higher ranking shinobi._

_Bounties: _

_3,000,000 Ryo from Iwagakure no Sato. To be brought in dead or alive._

_3,000,000 Ryo from Kumogakure no Sato. To be brought in dead or alive._

_1,500,000 Ryo from Otogakure no Sato. To be brought in for questioning._

They had a picture of Alex with a apathetic look on his face, his electric blue eyes though were the most distinguishing feature, even though it was just a picture they could see that he was holding on to his humanity by a thread.

"From what I can guess his Taijutsu is excellent, and his Ninjutsu might be around B-Rank or A-Rank, but his Genjutsu is most likely terrible, considering the amount of chakra he has." Jiraiya asked as he continued his explanation.

"I don't think we have to worry about anything from this Oto village. Their new and relatively minor, perhaps they're just trying to gain a bloodline or their village. I have no idea why Iwa and Kumo would want him, maybe to get a bloodline but one thing is certain. Whoever he joins will gain a lot more power for their village," Minato said.

"I'm thinking that we should try to see if we can get him to join Konoha, he might have seen Naruto and it means that we won't have to fight him in the future,"

"But there's more to it than that isn't there," Kushina said.

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Its Orochimaru I have no doubt in my mind that he will hunt down Alex for his abilities and if Alex joins him there will be problems for sure."

Minato nodded seeing the logic and said, "alright I'll send out some ninja to see if we could find him and convince him to join the village, when the search parties for Naruto come back I'll have them also look for Alex and if we are lucky he might know where Naruto is.

Jiraiya nodded and then left the house, probably going to peek on the woman n the hot springs, Kushina then said, "I'm going to go check on Hitomi to see if she is up."

Minato then said, "I will go check up on her to,"

They both then made their way to Hitomi's room to see if she was up yet, and unknowingly realize how far they have fallen.

**Hitomi's room**

When Hitomi first woke up she yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of her system. He then looked over at her nightstand and saw that the glass around Naruto's face in one the family picture's was broken.

She grabbed the photo and looked at it and knew that something had changed the moment she fainted, before she fainted she felt as if a part of her had been lit on fire and then died a couple moments later. But the one thing she did know was that her twin, her brother, was at the center of it.

"Hitomi are you alright," a voice asked. Hitomi turned and saw her mother and father standing in the middle of the door way to her room with red puffy, most likely from crying.

"Yeah just doing some thinking mommy,"

"About what sweetie?"

"Just thinking back on all the times that we had a good time as a family with… Naruto."

After a minute of thinking they have realized what they have truly done. Looking back when have they ever done something for him, when it was both twins birthday they only celebrated Hitomi's; Naruto was never seen at the parties. She remembered the day he had come to them asking to be trained along her sister, they just shunned him and when he did do some training and learned how to access his chakra what do they do they hit him and insult him for simply wanting their approval, their acceptance.

Minato now had wide eyed and tears were streaming down his face, Kushina was having a panic attack. "Have we ever given him anything? Presents? A happy birthday, anything?" she panicked out. Minato could only look down and shake his head no, realizing that they have never done anything for Naruto.

"Mommy? Will we ever see Naruto again?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't talk like that Hitomi, of course will find your brother Minato-kun has already sent Anbu to look for him".

Hitomi looked down, "It's all my fault".

"Hitomi its not-"

"IT IS! ITS ALWAYS ABOUT ME, WHEN HAS NARUTO EVER GOTTEN PRAISED, HE WAS ALWAYS LEFT OUT, ALWAYS BY HIMSELF!" she yelled as she began to cry hysterically along with Kushina.

Kushina hugged her daughter, as they both cried over how they treated their own kin before he left. _'Where did I go wrong? Why did I favor one child over the other when I told my own genin team about showing favoritism,'_ Minato thought sorrowfully.

**Naruto**

Naruto breathing heavily and was sweating enough to make a small river, Alex had just did a spar with him and showed him how physically string he really was, the fight was pretty one sided with Naruto getting destroyed, if it wasn't for the virus's healing abilities Naruto bones would be completely desyroyed. He looked up at Alex who had a small smirk on his face and said, "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Alex then had a impish grin on his face and said, "yes, yes I am."

"Fuck…you."

Alex chuckled and said, "okay now run up the mountain side without using chakra."

Naruto then looked at him at with a look that said, 'are you high?'

"Oh quit looking at me like that I'm serious you won't fall to your death, watch me and I'll prove it to you." Alex then made his way toward the side of the mountain running towards it. Naruto watched in amazement as Alex then ran up the side of the mountain WITHOUT using chakra. Naruto didn't bother hiding his surprise when Alex jumped off the mountain and fell down the mountain; Naruto closed his eyes expecting his surrogate brother to be dead when he hit the ground. Instead he heard a loud crash, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stood their wide eyed and slack jawed as Naruto watched Alex come out of a crater completely unharmed.

"I told you so runt," Alex said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Now get to running up the side of the mountain before I throw you up there," Alex threatened.

Naruto took a very deep breath and then started running as fast as he could toward the mountain, Naruto then placed a foot on the base of it and started to run up it like he did add chakra to his feet, Naruto's face was blank at first but then quickly broke out into a large grin as he went higher up into the air and couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto never felt so alive, so happy, so…free. Naruto started laughing out loud out of happiness of the feeling free, like the old rules didn't apply to him anymore. It was like there were new rules for him now, he didn't have to worry about the same ones as much, though some did apply to him now. In a way he had been given a new life, a new chance, from the ashes of his old one. And he had no intentions on letting his chances for a new life slip through his fingers because he got careless.

Naruto then reached a ledge and grabbed it. He sat on it looking down at the ground beneath him and he saw Alex waving at him, Naruto barely managed to hear him yell out to him, "hey! How do you like the view from out there!"

Naruto stood up and yelled back to the blacklight being, "I fuckin love it!" Naruto couldn't help himself when he looked at the ground and remembered what his brother did, so he took a step forward and fell towards the ground.

Naruto let out a yell of joy as he made his way towards the ground it was fun, his heart was pounding, and the adrenaline pounding through his body, it was like he was just now truly alive, like he was stuck in a comatose state, but couldn't do anything and he was just now waking from that coma.

Naruto landed on the ground feet first making a small crater and Naruto couldn't help but smile and look at Alex who was smiling back at him and said, "it's awesome isn't it."

"Oh yeah, never felt anything like it before, I never felt so alive before."

"Just wait kid you will feel more alive later on, we still got to-"

Before Alex could finish his statement several shinobi popped out of the forest around them all with the intent to kill if the drawn tanto's were giving out a clue. Naruto looked around and saw that they were wearing the headband's for Iwa, before Naruto might've been scared considering how his former 'parents' warned them about Iwa's hatred for his former 'father' in the last war. But now Naruto wasn't afraid any more, he knew he wasn't invincible. He knew he could get hurt, but he would be damned if he didn't fight against them when he finally has a chance for a new life.

"Alex Mercer by order of the Tsuchikage you can either come with us peacefully, or we will use lethal force!"

"Oh come on guys I didn't do anything that bad, sure I killed a couple of you but that doesn't mean over it." Alex said jokingly while having a small smirk on his face.

"You killed sixteen of our ninja and twelve of Kumo's!"

Alex shrugged and said, "they attacked me first I was merely defending myself."

"Screw it, kill them both!"

As all the ninja charged forward, Alex raised both of his arms into the air and red and black tendrils started covering up his arms. In place of his hands he had four razor sharp claws on each of his hands. Alex then charged forward and attacked the ninja cutting two of them in half and then moved on to the others.

Naruto charged forward as well and didn't hold anything back he punched one ninja in the gut sending him flying into a tree and kicked another one where the sun don't shine making him fly up into the into the air and land n his head while he held his nuts.

Naruto grabbed another and brought his fist towards his face and fist broke through the guys face and destroyed his brain. Naruto was wide eyed and stunned by his current action that he didn't notice the red and black tendrils leaving his body and entering the dead ninja's body.

Naruto's senses came back to him when the tendrils finished consuming the dead ninja and the pain of the memories entered Naruto's brain.

_The ninja stood in the office long with several other ninja in front of the Tsuchikage, The Tsuchikage was a man known as Ōnoki he was very short, even shorter then Naruto, he was a old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that had angular corners, a big red nose, and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had long white hair on the lower-half of his head which was styled in a traditional __chonmage__ hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of __flak jacket__, mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this he wore sandals on his feet._

"_We have found Alex Mercer, I want all of you to bring him in dead or alive, we have also found out that he is traveling with a boy who looks like a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."_

"_Sir what do you want do you want us to do with the boy?" the ninja asked._

"_Bring him in alive I want to see if he really is the son Yondaime."_

"_Yes Lord Tsuchikage!"_

Naruto was breathing heavily and noticed a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw it was Alex. Naruto looked around and saw that all of the other ninja were dead and from what he could guess a couple were consumed by Alex since there were large pools of blood without a body.

"Does it ever get easier?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his bloody hands.

"The killing it gets somewhat easier but don't let it become to easy or else you'll lose your humanity. As for the consuming, first couple times will hurt, but it gets easier and the pain starts going away, come on we gotta go."

Naruto stood up and the two made their way to a new area in case other ninja were around the area, leaving the broken bodies of their enemy's behind them.

**Five years**

As the two traveled around the nations Alex taught Naruto how to shift the biomass in his body to create weapons and other forms like the shield and armor form that Alex could use. Naruto also eventually learned how to do the other weapon forms like the whipfist, hammerfist, muscle mass, and the blade which was a personal favorite for Naruto.

One time Naruto had questioned Alex on why he didn't dual wield his forms like having one arm become a blade and the other become a claw or whipfist. After Naruto told him that Alex then went over to a large boulder and started slamming his head against a boulder muttering, 'stupid, stupid,' causing Naruto to laugh at his older brother.

Alex abilities eventully got him ranked as S-Ranked in the bingo book with a flee on sight order, he had even earned a nickname and was known as the Monster of Blacklight.

Naruto was now thirteen years old and was currently wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, he was wearing black shinobi pants, fingerless black gloves, and a pair of black and red sneakers. The two blacklight beings were on a boat that took them to Kiri, Alex turned to him and said, "here we are Kid, welcome to Kiri."

**Omake 1 Not a great idea**

"Alright kid you just got your powers and I figured the best way to unlock them would be to put you into immense physical danger, so I'm going to drop you from that cliff." Alex said this to Naruto as he pointed towards a cliff to the right of him.

"I don't think that's such a great ideAAAAAAAA," on the last word Naruto was thrown in to the air by Alex who was now running towards the cliff he jumped down the cliff. Alex was falling towards the ground and when he landed a large crater was formed.

Alex quickly looked up and saw Naruto falling towards the ground screaming.

'Any second now,' Alex thought as he watched the screaming Naruto falling to the ground.

'Here it comes,' Naruto was still screaming as he got closer to the ground.

'And,' Naruto was still screaming and Alex thought he was about to do it until.

SPLAT

"Uhh," Alex said as he watched Naruto crying and moaning about the pain from the crash into the ground.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.'

* * *

Don't worry people Naruto will eventually get Bio-bomb, and the Tendrils power later on in the story

People i'm thinking about pairing Alex up with Mei what do you think

Alex/Mei

Naruto/Satsuki

Anyway i figure i'll add in sme future chapter names to give you a idea on what to expect in the future.

**Welcome to Wave**

**The Lost Namikaze found**

**The Chunin Exams**

**Reunion**

**Forest of Death**

**Grudge Match**

**Month Break**

**Mercer vs Namikaze**

**Monster of Blacklight vs The Yellow Flash**

anyway tell me what you think of the future chap titles. And always review


	4. Chapter 4 Snakes and Rebels

Hey eople i am very sad because today is my last day of Summer break before i go back to high school which starts... Tomorrow. An you know what that means when you go back to school.

Hope you enjoy the next Chapter of Naruto Mercer.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Snakes and Rebels**

After the boat docked into the port of the Village Hidden in the Mist Naruto and Alex got off of the boat at their own pace, and followed the crowd as they made their way towards the city. When they got their the people with belongings such as; farmers, merchants, and the like had to wait or their belongings to be searched since they could have been enemy spies for one of the other nations like Kusa, Kumo, and especially Iwa. They bear a grudge against Iwa for a event several years back known as the tragedy of Yosuga pass where the Iwa ninja caused the deaths of several shinobi that were called Junsai and Suiren to take an important scroll that the Iwa ninja helped them and Ganryu stole from from Kumo but had betrayed them.

Naruto and Alex were then asked by several ninja wearing a striped shirt with a black undershirt underneath it, they wore a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the flack jacket to do a quick body search for a weapon, Naruto didn't mind to some degree, but was still annoyed by all of the security. Alex just sighed and said, "fine, but try to feel me up and you lose your hands."

The ninja blinked and just continued with the search ignoring Alex's warning. As the ninja first felt the ankles and his legs for a knife, Alex inwardly sighed and thought, _'this is just like the god damn air ports back in the States, I thought I left that crap behind when I came here!'_

After the quick search they were free to go and Alex muttered, "good thing he didn't try to grab my crotch I would've ripped his head off."

Naruto turned towards Alex and said, "from the sound of your voice you have experience in that department do you?"

Alex turned to Naruto who had a smirk on his face and said, "you would be surprised how often some guard would ask a person to step out of line so they could feel them up, and I'm not going to say I was one of those or not. The last thing I need is for you to have more ammunition on me."

After a minute of the two glaring at each other the two then burst out laughing and made their way into the city. When they got into the city Naruto could only gape at the buildings and Alex only whistled as he looked at the buildings around him. The buildings were larger then any of the villages that he visited and had several cylindrical buildings, the only buildings that Naruto could compare them to would be the Hokage tower back in Konoha.

When that thought entered his head Naruto's mood immediately soured which didn't go unnoticed by Alex who placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "listen we are nowhere near Konoha and if they ever come after you then you will be ready to fight them and return what they did to you tenfold."

Alex felt a singe of pride as he looked at him. The kid if he could call him that was now tall reaching up to his chest and he had grown strong, powerful, and was willing to do the right thing, he was glad that he took the kid with him when he was in Konoha. Back in Konoha he knew that the kid's growth would've been stunted to the point of no return if he didn't do what he did and he doesn't regret it. He was like the little brother that he never had back in the States, the thoughts of the States then made Alex realize how long it has been since he last saw Dana. He left her the coordinates to where the nations were and how you should enter them.

The nations was essentially a nation hidden in the Bermuda triangle or the Devil's triangle as it was known where all navigational technology will deactivate it if it gets too close to the nations, the places position completely hides it from satellite and thermal to do its magnetic field. All the disappearances all of the missing planes was all because of its magnetic field. The people they didn't know where they were going in there for all they knew they might've been over a island or something. The way he found the nations was that a former ninja decided to play dead and hide out in New York before the infection happened

Alex kept wondering about Dana the only family that he had left aside from Naruto. If it wasn't for the kid who knows what he would be doing right now. He also kept him around because life with the kid was never boring at all. It was like boredom absolutely hated the kid and trouble absolutely adored the kid like garbage attracts flies. Yup life was never boring now, which Alex saw as a blessing.

As they got deeper into the city people were offering them items of all kinds, from food to jewelry to weapons. Naruto couldn't help but want to swing a couple of the weapons offered and get a feel for them, sure he could just mold his arm into a weapon, but it was always fun to try one out. Naruto then sighed and kept walking forward with Alex as they made their way deeper into the city, wanting to see more.

Alex had a feeling of remembrance as he looked at the city, true the buildings were nowhere near the size of New York's sky scrapers, these buildings were pretty tall for this country's buildings and despite all of the ninja's that he had consumed over the years it still amazed him to what they could do. They were normal humans in a way, but in a different way they were a new breed all together a stronger breed of humans to him. Alex sighed at the thoughts and then kept moving walking through the crowd in a attempt to find a bar where he could get a drink. Naruto saw him moving and followed him trying not to lose him.

If either of the two had payed any attention they would've noticed that they were being followed by people in the crowd as they walked through. The people that followed them had hidden kunai pouches that they had smuggled into the city after they landed. Their mission was to try and capture Alex Mercer or the boy that traveled with him and showed signs of having the same bloodline.

Alex found a bar and ordered some sake to drink and took a giant swig of it, sure it would take several barrels to even just get a little buzzed it gave him a sense of normality despite what he was. Alex's eyes kept moving from place to place as he looked through the crowd. When Naruto came over he sat in the chair next to him and asked for a drink of water. Alex eyes stopped scanning the crowd when they landed on several people that looked determined to catch up to him and Naruto, he could tell by the way they walked and their eyes, they showed a person on a mission. He had plenty of experience from telling the way a person is going to react or move by the way they move or act.

Alex then finished the sake and placed it back on the counter he then turned towards Naruto and said, "kid we got to go."

Naruto was wondering why his surrogate brother was acting the way he was and was about to question him, until he say Alex's hand moving forming hand signs. Naruto having information from consumed shinobi knew that he was using sign language that said that they were being followed by people. Naruto nodded his head and then formed several hand signs saying that they would walk together for a bit and then split up half way to split them up.

Alex nodded his head and then payed for the sake and made his way towards the deeper part of the city with Naruto right next to him. As they passed a couple houses Naruto saw a street to the right leading to the alley ways. Naruto then made his way towards the alley way and most of the nin followed him however one, the only female of the group followed Alex with a smile as he made his way in the opposite direction that Naruto took.

**Alex**

Alex walked along the streets at a leisure pace that wouldn't bring suspicion when he saw a alley way he made his way in there and then ran up onto the roof of the building after he landed on the building, he then turned around and said, "alright whoever you are come on out, I don't feel like playing hide and seek with you, so safe us both some time and just show yourself already."

The woman that had followed him appeared before him with a smile on her face and said as the words were practically dripping with glee, "well nice to meet you Alex Mercer, just the man that I wanted to see."

Alex sighed and said, "yeah well a lot people want to see me whether it be for me to join them or to have my head on a sharp pointy stick so that way they can say that they killed me."

The woman chuckled and said, "oh don't worry Alex, I don't plan on killing you I'm here to make a offer to you to join me." She then brought her hand to her face and peeled the skin of revealing pure white skin and long black hair with golden snake like eyes.

Alex blinked a few times and then said, "I did not see that coming so what do you want from me Mr, snake sannin or do you prefer Orochimaru formally of Konoha."

The person now known as Orochimaru chuckled and said, "well aside from that I was wondering if you would consider joining me, you and the boy would be greatly rewarded if you join me willingly, I can offer anything you want money, power, you name it and I will offer it to you."

Alex then hmed looking as if he was thinking about the offer here then cleared his throat and said, "while your offer is truly tempting I will admit that, I must decline to your offer and offer a rebuttal." After he said that red and black tendrils overcame his arms and formed long razor sharp claws on four fingers, "I like my life the way it is so you can you either go away now or we fight it out and see who wins game."

Orochimaru grinned sadistically and brought out his sword Kusangi, this was just what he wanted the chance to test out this unknown bloodline for himself and see its true power.

**Naruto**

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he made his way into the alley way and turned around after a few minutes several people appeared around him and looked ready to attack him. Naruto sighed in annoyance and said, "you're here to capture me aren't you."

The ninja showed no signs of replying, Naruto sighed again and smirked a little. He then said, "well if you want to capture me your first going to have to catch up to me first now don't you." Naruto then jumped up into the air, he then landed on to the roof and turned around and saw that the other ninja were following him and one said, "we will capture you as ordered from lord Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru huh," Naruto said having remembered the name through several consumed ninja as a former ninja of Konoha who had done some experiments on people in a attempt to gain immortality and learn every jutsu in the world.

"Well did he tell you what I could do," Naruto said with a smirk on his face at the thought of fighting these guys."

"He told us enough to know what you can do," the ninja said with narrowed eyes.

"Really did he tell you about this then," Naruto then changed his right hand into a claw and changed his left arm into a giant blade. "Well then I hope you guys can keep me entertained then. It would be very boring if you didn't."

All of the ninja stared at him wide eyed and then Naruto smiled and had a somewhat crazy gleam in his eyes and lifted his clawed hand and wagged one of the claws at them forward and back at him and said, "well what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

The ninja charged at him with kunai drawn and threw shuriken at him Naruto lifted his blade arm and used it as a shield to block the shuriken, he then jumped up into air and brought up his blade and cut one of them down, he then raised his clawed had and claws easily cut through the shinobi like a knife through butter.

One ninja was trying to go through hand signs but Naruto stopped him by changing his clawed arm into whipfist and sent it at ninja and stabbed itself into his head. He then spun himself around and threw the dead ninja into the body of another ninja throwing both of them off of the building and onto the ground below them. He then turned to the last one and said, "I'll give you five seconds before I try to kill you, deal."

The ninja didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran off in the opposite direction. Naruto quickly counted down five seconds in his head and then launched the whipfist at the fleeing ninja. The whipfist easily pierced through the ninja's body killing him on the spot. He then pulled back and returned his arms back to their normal state. He then looked around and thought, _'well that was a waste of time, I thought that they would be better then that I didn't even have to use any jutsu.'_

He then turned round when he heard a explosion and saw smoke coming from the direction that Alex went and thought, _'I wonder who Alex is fighting? Whoever it is they must be good.'_

**Alex**

Alex panted as he looked at the bloodied sannin across from him, he was having the time of his life. Orochimaru had been the first person in the nation's to push him this far in a while and he loved it.

Orochimaru pride fully cackled and Alex looked at him questioningly wondering if the man had lost it, but then the man said, "Alex Mercer I must have you!" Orochimaru's neck then stretched towards the Blacklight being. Alex smirked and waited for him to get closer for him to do something. When Orochimaru was a few feet away and getting closer Alex quickly changed his blade arm into a shield and slammed the shield into his face he then formed his arms into muscle mass and grabbed Orochimaru's neck and spun on the heel of his foot and spun himself around faster and faster, he then said at the pinnacle of his speed, "going, going, gone!"

Alex smiled at the sight of the flying sannin, but the smile faded away when he heard clapping and saw Naruto, Naruto had a smirk on his face and said, "not bad on the spin, how do you think he likes flying by being thrown."

"Honestly I hope he lands in a dung pile or in a hot spring filled with woman," Alex replied with a smirk.

"You know Kiri's Anbu are on their way we should go now."

"Then let us help you out," a voice said.

The two then turned around and they saw a middle aged man with spiked up blue hair and a eye patch over his right eye , he wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for 'to hear' written on them. He wore a bluish-green kimono and a striped under-shirt with pants in the same pattern.

Next to him was a guy who looked about Naruto's age and they saw that he had short tufty blue hair. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants, with a shuriken holster attached to his leg.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked.

The man with the eye patch stepped forward and said, "my name is Ao and this is Chojuro we would like to ask you a question by or leader, but first we need to get out of the city."

The two thought about and agreed they needed to get out, sure they could probably handle a few at a time but they couldn't take on all of them at once without repercussions later on. Naruto nodded to Alex and said, "fine we will go with you but betray us and we will kill you both."

The man now known as Ao nodded his head while the boy Chojuro seemed nervous around them. Ao took them through the alley ways and after a hour of evading the Anbu search parties they eventually managed to get out of the city.

When they were several miles away from the city Alex turned to Ao and said, "alright who the hell are you guys, why did you us? And who the hell is this leader you talked about earlier."

Chojuro looked at Ao who shrugged and said, "as I said earlier my name is Ao and this is Chojuro our leader sent us out to find you and ask for you to join us."

Alex nodded his head and said, "join what exactly?"

"We were sent to ask you to join us. The rebels who want to overthrow the current Mizukage."


	5. Chapter 5 Joining the Resistance

**It has been my last update and i won't blame you if you are angry. I hope you like the Omake and secondly i might not be abe to updat anything next month since i'm busy becuse of highschool anyway i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Joining the Resistance**

Alex blinked a few times in bewilderment while Naruto just stared at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. After a few minutes Alex finally managed to say, "pardon?" After Alex said that Ao said somewhat annoyed, "what you got cotton in your ears kid or something we want you to join the resistance."

Old timer why would you want our help, I mean no offense, but people only seem to want us dead for pissing them off, or join them for the power we possess," Naruto said as he looked at them with a hard look in his eyes.

"Well…you just said it yourself why we want you to join," Ao said sheepishly_. 'Well at least he's honest with us,'_ Alex thought with his respect for the man somewhat growing.

"What's in it for us?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Well you won't have to be on the run anymore from Hunter-nin if you decide to join Kiri's forces after we take over," Chojuro said.

That and we will give you a compound to use and our help if you need it. You might be given a place of power with you being leader of the clan," Ao said hoping to convince them to help them out.

Alex looked at Naruto and saw Naruto was already looking at him and they said at the same time, "huddle."

They then got into a huddle positioned and started whispering to each other. Ao and Chojuro leaned in to try to hear what they were saying, but quickly backed off when the two beings turned around and sent a rather savage glare their way. They managed to make out a few words here and there such as, "you sure," or "what about," and then the last bit, "beat's doing nothing."

The two then turned around and looked at them and Alex said, "we'll do it."

"Why would you want to help us? Not that I'm denying it or anything, but I have to know why."

"The reason we are helping you is rather simple," Alex said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"We're bored," Naruto finished causing Ao and Chojuro's mouth to drop. They just stared at them with stupefied looks on their faces as they looked at the two men in front of them. Ao was the first to recover and said rather harshly.

"Yes, yes we are," Alex said with a smirk. Chojuro then got over their answer and said, "alright I'll show you where our camp is then."

He then took off with Alex and Naruto following him with smirks on their faces as they heard Ao mumbling in anger about their antics.

**Outside the Nations**

A woman with short brown spiky hair with silver blue eyes was on a boat not too far away from the nations was making its way there with the intent to find someone there. She was wearing a grey hoodie with a red shirt underneath it. She was also wearing a pair of blue pants and a pair of black combat boots. Her arms were crossed and she had a look of worry on her face as she looked down at the moving water.

Next to her was a man in what looked like his mid to late forties with a pair of dark rimmed glasses over his eyes that had a look of concern in them. He had dark skin and a slight stubble growing on his chin, his hair was stubbly and was brown with several streaks of gray hair on his head. He was wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt and a blue pair of pants with a blue pair of sneakers.

"Dana are you alright?" the man asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman now known as Dana turned around and looked at him with anxiety in her eyes and sighed in exasperation as she said, "yeah I'm alright, I'm just…nervous you know."

"I can understand it's been years since either of us last saw Alex, and to hear about a place that is in the Bermuda of all places where we are safe seems… like a dream doesn't it?"

"Yeah…it's been years since I've last seen him. I'm worried about… how much has he changed since I last saw him you know," Dana said. Ragland nodded seeing where she was coming form and could understand her worry.

"Dana just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's changed much, and we won't know until we do see him which is what we are going to do. Dana wouldn't you rather see him soon or know how much he's changed, sometimes it's better to see the changes now rather then later.

Dana was quite for a few seconds, the silence was broken after a few seconds when she sighed and said, "you're right I guess I need to see the changes sooner and know what he is like rather then later."

"I think that's it Dana, we'll be there soon I think I can see it," Ragland said as he pointed at the land that was barely visible by the mist that surrounded it. He then went to the bridge of the ship and looked at the coordinates listed, the machine then went haywire and quickly started to shift between the numbers and kept shifting from one set of numbers to another.

"We definitely found it," Ragland muttered to himself. He then went out and started to drive towards the island.

Dana didn't need to be told that they were close, since Ragland was driving towards it that told her that this was it. She would meet Alex again. And her nervousness grew because of it.

**At the Nations**

As Chojuro led the way toward the rebel camp Naruto started singing after thirty minutes of walking in pure silence and got annoyed by it so he started humming to hopefully end the awkwardness.

After another thirty minutes of walking they finally arrived at the camp, much to the relief of Chojuro and Ao who sighed in relief. When they got their Naruto stopped humming and whistled at the sight.

In front of them was a large camp with men on the lookout, some cooking, and others tending to other wounded soldiers in the camp. "Not bad of a set up," Naruto said somewhat impressed by the site.

Alex shrugged since he saw better during his time when he was in New York which now seemed so long ago.

Ao went to one of the men nearby and asked him, "have you seen Mei around the camp?" the man seemed to think about it for a minute and then pointed to the left and said, "she's at the war tent planning our next move with the others." He then saw Alex and Naruto behind Ao and perked up a little at the sight of them and said, "well you found them things might not be as bad as we thought, maybe we can win now."

Ao had a small smile on his face as he placed a hand on his face and replied with a hint of hope, "we will win, don't worry."

The man smiled back at him and then returned to his work as Ao led them to their leader. Along the way to the tent Naruto and Alex saw the looks that people gave them and saw a glint of hope in their eyes. Naruto realized that to them they were a symbol of hope, Alex noticed the looks and thought the same thing to him, however it made him uncomfortable because of it. People usually looked at him with rage and fear, not as a symbol of hope. He didn't know how to react, though he had to admit that it was a nice change from the usual people coming at you with the intent to kill you.

When they entered the tent that the man pointed them to they saw woman talking to some men. When she saw them she gestured the men to leave which they did and left the group alone with her.

She had a long flowing auburn hair that contrasted her pale skin, and the blue lipstick that was on her face. She had a well curved body and her clothes allowed some of her cleavage to be seen.

She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that covered her chest to below her knees that was held up by a white belt while letting the top of it to be seen. The dress hung loosely from her frame that and held her sizable bust comfortably in place. Underneath the dress was a black skirt that reached half way down his calves.

There was also mesh underneath the dress and skirt. Like the dress, it ran from the chest to the feet. On her feet were high-heeled sandals with shin guards that covered her ankles.

Mei looked at them and studied them, the kid who they have had reports of traveling with Alex had shown to have the same bloodline as him and had been proven to beat stronger ninja.

"Hello you two, my name is Mei Terumi. I lead the resistance against the Mizukage and his supporters for some time now. He's been trying to kill me for Months after learning I had not one, but two bloodlines, and won't tolerate someone like me being alive to oppose him," Mei said.

Mei had heard about the two from the nation's bingo book and had showed pictures of what the two looked like

As for Naruto himself, she could tell that he was a person that shouldn't be crossed since he had traveled with someone as dangerous as Alex, and knew that by being with a person such as Alex then he was no longer a child in the slightest.

As for Alex she could tell that he wasn't afraid to do battle with those that crossed his path with the purpose of using him for their own ends. She just hoped that she would manage to convince them to work with her.

"And let me guess, you want us to join you in hopes of finally managing to get the necessary man power to overthrow the bloodline killing bastard," Naruto said with a smirk.

Mei just nodded her head with a smile on her face. While she didn't say it they knew that she hoped that they would say yes, by the glint in her eyes.

"Well we got nothing better to do so I say hell with it let's do it," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Alright I'm in, though I must admit that I never thought that I would help a resistance group overthrow a tyrant in my life," Alex said with a smirk.

"Excellent and I must say that it will be quite the experience to work with people such as yourselves," Mei said as she shook both of their hands.

When she shook Alex's hand she leaned forward toward his ear and whispered, "especially you."

Alex wasn't exactly sure how to react to that and just blinked stupidly as he looked at her. Mei then winked as she went toward the flap of the tent and said, "please follow me, I'll show you where you will be staying."

Naruto snickered at the confused expression on Alex's face. Alex turned toward him and glared angrily and was about to smack him, but before he could Naruto made his way out of tent and said, "c'mon Alex don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting now do we."

Naruto then left the tent, but not before he heard Alex mutter, "she's not my girlfriend!" causing Naruto to chuckle to himself.

**Earlier with Dana and Ragland**

They had followed the flow of a river that took them deeper and deeper into the unknown region. They had went down it for a half hour a hour at most. They couldn't really tell do to the field around the island messing with their watches. They then stopped when they saw that the boat couldn't take them any further. They then placed the anchor down over the side of their boat and grabbed the nearby packs.

The packs were filled with food, a canteen of water, a lighter, a change of clothes, and a tent. After they grabbed their packs they then went toward a case and pulled out to M911 pistol several clips of ammunition and a holster for their weapons. After they placed their weapons in their holster they then jumped off the boat and made their way down the river after thirty minutes they saw a person in the distance.

They saw a tall, thin young man around Dana's age with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached down to his shoulders. A large portion of his bangs covered the left side of his face covered. He was wearing a long, light blue kimono that was adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loosely, exposing his chest to them. In it, they could barely see that he carried a bamboo jug filled with some liquid inside of it and a pipe on his hip.

Dana waved at the man to hopefully get his attention, they saw the man slowly wave back at them as if unsure about them. They slowly walked over to them and saw that he was staring at them, "hi, my names Dana and this is my friend Ragland, mister…" she trailed off waiting for him to introduce himself.

The man was quite for a few seconds which seemed like minutes to the two outsiders until he finally said, "Utakata, my name is Utakata."

"Well mister Utakata it's nice to meet you," Ragland said as he held out his hand for Utakata to shake. Utakata seemed puzzled by the action for a few seconds and then shook it.

"A pleasure so what brings people like you so far out here anyway," Utakata asked them he made his way the other way with them following him.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where the nearest settlement is, we are looking for someone," Dana asked.

"Might I ask who?"

His name's Alex, Alex Mercer. He's my brother." After she said that Utakata stopped in his tracks causing the other two to stop and wonder at the same time, _'what did Alex do now?'_

"Well this is a surprise, and he won't be easy to find then, and I would change your last name to safe since you are related to someone as infamous as Alex Mercer." He said as he pulled out a small book from his pack and turned towards a certain page and showed them the page.

On it they saw Alex and what he had done and the bounties on his head were rather…high. Dana was amazed and shocked that her brother was now a wanted S-ranked criminal for possessing a thing called a bloodline. She was about to ask what it was when she noticed the page next to his and saw that it was a kid who didn't look older then thirteen with dark blonde hair and had one blue eye and the other being a brown eye and was labeled at the top of the picture as a B-Rank criminal saw the name next to the picture. Naruto Mercer.

Ragland was about to ask what a bloodline was, but before he could Dana interrupted him by asking quickly, "who's the kid?" Ragland then looked at the picture and saw the name which caused his eye's to widen at the sight of it.

Utakata shrugged in reply and said, "no one really knows, but since he possesses the same bloodline as your brother people think that the two are related to some level like cousins or brother's."

"Well I can tell you for a fact that we are not related," Dana muttered.

"Before I forget I would like to ask what are bloodlines? You mentioned them before," Ragland asked, his curiosity as a getting the better of him.

Utakata stared at them and then sighed as he shook his head and replied, "you really aren't from round here are you. A Bloodline is a term for the genetic traits that make a person possess abilities that only they can use, or their family can use due to their relation to them."

Ragland nodded his head understanding what he meant, while Dana's mind raced with questions wondering who the kid and what connection that he had with her brother and wanted to know. He might be able to help her find her brother.

Before she could ask her next question several people wearing slashed headbands on their heads appeared and held kunai in their hands. Before Dana or Ragland could react two more people appeared behind them and grabbed their hands stopping them from grabbing their guns while also having a kunai at their necks.

They then noticed that none of the men had attacked Utakata who just stared at the scene. "Why the hell aren't they attacking you!?" Dana yelled.

"I had a deal with them they leave me alone and I leave them alone. So you guys here to take them back to your camp for questioning," Utakata stated as he looked at them. They nodded their heads showing that he was right, he then sighed and said, "well I guess I'll go with you then its not like I got anything better to do."

The ninja then grabbed them and lifted them up with somewhat ease as they jumped from tree to tree with ease surprising Ragland and Dana causing the two to wonder where did Alex take them.

**With Alex and Naruto**

The two had followed Prototypes had followed Mei as she led them to a large tent. The inside of the tent had two hammocks inside of it, a table, and a bedroll which they most likely wouldn't need.

They had to admit that they liked the place, but before they could tell her Ao appeared next to her and said, "Mei one of our patrols saw two people near our camp near Utakata and brought them to the camp for questioning."

Mei nodded her and decided that she would go check them out herself, the two Blacklight beings followed her and Alex was surprised by who he saw.

"Dana?" Alex said almost in disbelief.

"Alex?" Dana breathed out.

"Ragland?" Alex said, this time in disbelief.

"Alex?" Ragland said at the sight of him.

"Naruto!" this caused everyone to look at him wondering why he said that, seeing the questioning look, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "What, I didn't want to be left out."

They just stared at him for a minute until they shook their heads and Alex said,  
"so Dana what are you doing here?"

"What do you think we were looking for you while we were on vacation," Dana said sarcastically.

"You know them?" Mei asked curiously.

Yeah the man is a doc that helped me out, the girl… her name's Dana. She's my sister." Alex said. This caused all of their eyes to widen except for Dana and Ragland. Naruto then stepped in front of Dana and said, "so this is the infamous Dana Mercer. Got to say good to finally meet you," Naruto said as he held out.

"Nice… to meet you kid, Alex we got some talking to do," Dana said unsurely as she looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.

"Right follow me to where we are staying and I'll tell you everything about how I met the kid and what we had decided to do now," Alex said. He just hopped his sister wouldn't be to angry.

**Omake: Alex is still (somewhat) Human, Mei's Seduction**

Alex was going back to his tent to meet up with Naruto while he was whistling a song. He stopped however when he heard a slight humming coming from the nearby stream. Alex raised a eyebrow wondering what it was, curiosity getting the better of him, Alex decided to investigate and see what it was.

Alex got closer being somewhat cautious since he didn't know what it was as he forced his way through the trees and the bushes. When he pushed the last bush out of his way his way he saw what or rather who the humming was coming from and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight.

The humming came from Mei who was wearing a blue string bikini that accentuated her large 'assets' and showed of her figure. Her back was to him and gave him a rather nice view of her ass and he saw how long her auburn hair really was since the top of it was no longer tied in a pony tail.

Mei then turned around and saw Alex standing there with wide eyes whose eyes seemed to get wider at the sight of her breasts which seemed larger then they were before. Mei then smiled and winked at him causing him to have a small blush on his face. It wasn't every day for him when a smoking hot babe with large breasts and a nice ass would come on to him wearing a string bikini. "Hello, Alex it's good to see you," Mei sultry said as she walked to him with a sway in her hips. Alex's eyes returned to a somewhat normal size though they were still wide eyed as his mouth moved to speak, but no words came out of it.

"What is it Alex? Do you like what you see?" Mei said as she brought her hands behind her head and did a sexy pose and puffed out her chest. Alex quickly brought his hands to his face or more accurately his nose, to stop a possible nose bleed from coming on. Mei walked closer to Alex still swaying her hips seductively, she placed her hands on his arms and brought them down and moved one of his arms into her bust and said, "maybe later we could get to know each other more…intimately."

Alex just stood there still as a statue as his body went numb, before it did Alex was surprised by the perkiness and how soft her breasts were. After she said that last bit a trail of blood came out of his nose as his head swayed side to side until he his body fell back and hit the ground.

Mei had let go of his body before his body had hit the ground which saved her from being dragged down as well. Mei then sighed as and said with a pout, "ah I was so looking forward to see what was under all those clothes."

They weren't alone though and a witness had seen the entire thing. Naruto was up in the trees and had seen the entire thing from start to finish and had recorded it with a camera that was next to him, and was writing down the last of it in a note book that he had carried. He finally had some dirt on Alex and he had no intention of wasting it. He couldn't wait to tell Dana.


End file.
